Dolph Wang
Richard "Dolph" "Dick" Wang (born March 18, 1992) is the creator of DOLPHZ RANTZ PODCAST. He was born in Baltimore, Maryland. He is currently unemployed and living in a small apartment with Zachary Grezskiewicz, his high school bully. He is known for his passion in professional wrestling and his copious amounts of debt. Early Life Richard grew up in Baltimore with his parents, Tran and Xiu-Xiu Wang. Having strict asian parents, Richard was forced to study during most of his free time. Having little to no friends, Richard developed a love for professional wrestling, which he watched during his little free time. He was trilingual, knowing English, Vietnamese, and Mandarin. High School Days Entering high school, Richard was bullied often during his freshman year for his asian heritage, wrestling shirts, and phallic name. This caused Richard to blame his parents. Richard completely forgot the Vietnamese and Mandarin language and began going by the name "Dolph". Despite his attempts at fitting in, Dolph was still bullied. One bully being Zachary. He was introduced to marijuana in his sophomore year and was unofficially disowned by his parents, once they found out. Getting mediocre grades, Dolph graduated high school and had no plans of going to college. Post High School and Current life After high school, Dolph moved into a one-room studio apartment with the money he earned from his job at Babies"R"Us, where he met his very first girlfriend, Emma. Dolph was fired from Babies"R"Us after failing a drug test. Kind of desperate to make money, Dolph begins the DOLPHZ RANTZ PODCAST on SoundCloud.com under sponsorship from STANKLOVE and Our Humor Dog Team Kill Them A Lot, which pay him abysmally. Finding potential in the growth of the podcast, Dolph invites his friends to guest star on it. Most notably, Andy Duck, whom he met on Reddit.com. Eventually the capacity of the free upload on SoundCloud was reached, so Dolph began uploading on Youtube.com. On his initial Youtube announcement, Dolph promised he would pay all guests who appears on the podcast. Realizing that the podcast wasn't earning money, Dolph took down the Youtube announcement as an attempt to hide the fact that he promised to pay his guest stars. This became problematic when he personally told Andy at Caribou Coffee that he would do so. Andy eventually assumed role as co-host on the show, which meant more pay. Dolph denies every accusation that he promised to pay his guests. Dolph became desperate to find guests for the show, so he invited his high school bully, Zachary. Though he was finding new guests, views and subscribers remained extremely low. His sponsors continued to pay him fifty cents each episode, which came out slowly. Zach reveals that he has been having sex with Dolph's girlfriend, Emma. Dolph had a fit and banned Zachary from ever coming back to the show. Immediately after, Dolph gets dumped by Emma. He never had sex with or even kissed her, which gives him the status as a "kissless virgin". After failing to pay the rent, Dolph gets evicted. Dolph lives a homeless lifestyle for around two weeks, getting rejected by his parents and cousin, Ziggy. Due to this, he is unable to afford marijuana and is forced to quit. Eventaully, Zachary offers Dolph to move into his apartment, to which Dolph reluctantly agrees to. Living with Zachary, Dolph lives in a messy dark room that he created with his kissless virgin filth. Dolph refuses to even try to get a job, as he begins to embark in an ambitious economic disaster that is "DOLPHZ SCHOOL OF WRESTLING ". He invests an estimated $14,500 on it. It recieves no applicants and is ultimately a failure, leaving Dolph $14,500 in debt. Dolph refuses to file for bankruptcy, believing that he can easily pay if off. Hitting a new low, Dolph resorts to Buddhism, attempting to live an religious life to avoid the fuckhuge debt he's in. His religious endeavors are cut short when he is unable to commit. He begins to gain lots of weight and continues to rely on Zachary for money and food. When Sebastien Ferraro moves into the apartment neighboring Zachary's, Andy moves in. The combination of Sebastien and Andy's audible tomfoolery, which somehow causes Dolph to get dehydrated often. In an attempt to leave the house more and pay his debt, Dolph looks for employment. He takes multiple odd jobs and consequently cancels the podcast, but is revived shortly after because of the Harvester Let's Play. Soon after it is uploaded, Dolph recieves a $48,000 lawsuit from Future Vision, the developers of Harvester. The trial takes place a week after. The trial goes horribly for Dolph, and he loses, adding $48,000 onto his remaining $14,000 of debt (which totals into a crippling $62,500). Dolph finally considers filing for bankruptcy. Personality Dolph is quick tempered and seems to deny any problem he may have created. He serves as a straight man for the podcast. Initially, Dolph created himself a wrestling persona for the podcast, but as the show became a string of arguments, Dolph gave up on it, which he revealed in podcast #28. Trivia * Dolph's birth name Richard, which can be shortened to Dick, creates "Dick Wang". This was one of the reasons why Dolph was targeted by bullies. * Dolph seems to be always wearing sunglasses, even indoors. * Dolph is a kissless virgin. * Dolph's favorite band is R.E.M., which is a reoccurring music feature on the podcast. * Andy claims to have found a scat fetish magazine under Dolph's bed. Though Dolph denies it is his, it is possible that it is Zach's or Andy is lying. * Dolph often loiters around Meijer, where Emma works.